


Вдох на счёт пятнадцать

by White_fire_mistress



Series: Летний ливень [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: Секрет Сейджуро был совсем маленьким — ему нравилось смотреть как Чихиро спит





	Вдох на счёт пятнадцать

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо котану смутно за ключ, вычитку и факт существования!

Секрет Сейджуро был совсем маленьким — ему нравилось смотреть как Чихиро спит. Бесшумно подниматься по лестнице, бесшумно открывать дверь, выходить на школьную крышу и смотреть. 

Чихиро засыпал нелепо. С книгой или без, сидя в совершенно неудобных местах. Голова беззащитно склонялась к плечу, ослабленный галстук болтался широкой петлёй, расстёгнутые пуговицы открывали очень светлую, словно прозрачную кожу. Книги даже во сне Чихиро держал бережно, пальцы ласково касались раскрытых страниц и иногда подрагивали. 

Это успокаивало. 

Сейджуро сам удивлялся насколько. Ни от Тецуи, на которого Чихиро, казалось, был так похож, ни от Ацуши, который любил спать едва ли не больше, никогда не исходило такого обволакивающего спокойствия. В него можно было завернуться как в тёплое одеяло. 

С самого утра непрерывно шёл дождь, время от времени затихая, а затем вновь набирал полную силу. В воздухе висело такое плотное и липкое марево, что против воли хотелось закрыть глаза. 

Конечно, Чихиро на крыше не было. Он нашёлся спящим на маленьком диване в клубной комнате.

Спинка была низковата, и Чихиро смешно откинул голову назад, горло и ключицы с такого ракурса выглядели слишком незащищёнными. Сейджуро перевёл дыхание, мягко закрыл за собой дверь и только после этого нахмурился. Звонок должен был прозвенеть через три минуты, а занятия закончились только у первогодок. Чихиро нужно было разбудить и безжалостно отправить на географию, но эгоизм победил. Выходные в компании отца и его деловых партнёров исчерпали всякое желание поступать правильно. 

В полумраке опущенных жалюзей, заполненном тиканьем настенных часов и негромким сопением спящего Чихиро, Сейджуро чувствовал себя легко и умиротворённо. Он наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть прилипшую к щеке крошку и недобро улыбнулся, смахивая её кончиками пальцев. 

Светлые ресницы дрогнули, и Чихиро открыл глаза, медленно фокусируясь на происходящем. 

— А-а, — он широко зевнул. — Опять ты. Завидуешь?

— Яматоши-сенсей, будет недовольна, что ты прогуливаешь, — спокойно парировал Сейджуро, выпрямляясь и складывая руки на груди. 

Неумолимо прозвенел звонок.

— Ты помнишь моё расписание. Надо же, — Чихиро снова зевнул. — Никто не заметит моего отсутствия. 

— Это не повод для прогула, — строго возразил Сейджуро, но Чихиро не впечатлился, медленно поднял голову и подался вперёд. 

— Тебе бы тоже не мешало отдохнуть, ты свои круги под глазами видел? — подушечка большого пальца легко коснулась предполагаемого тёмного круга под левым глазом, и Сейджуро в последний момент успел остановить себя, чтобы не дёрнуться от щекотки. Конечно, он видел себя в зеркало, и отражение оставляло желать лучшего. 

— Они не сказываются на моей работоспособности. 

— Брось, — фыркнул Чихиро, — я не об этом. На этом кресле-переростке вполне хватит места для двоих. Твои занятия уже закончились. 

Видимо, Сейджуро действительно слишком устал. Чихиро вопросительно поднял брови и, дождавшись кивка, сдвинулся к краю. Сейджуро опустился на освободившееся место и сразу же почувствовал себя странно неловко. Места хватало едва-едва: они сидели, соприкасаясь плечами, локтями, бёдрами, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Голая кожа посылала мозгу электрические импульсы и зудела там, где рука касалась чужой руки. Сейджуро смотрел вскользь, стараясь не спугнуть странное и тревожное чувство. Уши Чихиро мгновенно покраснели, ярко контрастируя со скучающим выражением лица. Он глубоко вдохнул, становясь больше, шире, плотнее вжимая Сейджуро в подлокотник, и краска с ушей Чихиро схлынула. 

Интересно. 

Сейджуро усилием воли заставил собственные мышцы расслабиться и повернул голову, чтобы уже открыто рассмотреть Чихиро. Реакция была любопытной.

— Часто прогуливаешь? 

— Ты видел ведомости, — сощурился Чихиро, подпирая щёку рукой. Казалось, если он сейчас закроет глаза, то продолжит безмятежно спать. 

— Они не отражают действительность, — возразил Сейджуро. 

— Почему? Вполне. 

— На прошлой неделе в среду?

Чихиро удивлённо вскинулся, серые глаза забавно округлились и тут же приняли обычное выражение. Словно камешек упал в воду, на секунду нарушая равновесие, и утонул. 

— Акаши. Ты сейчас пугаешь. 

— Ты думал, я не знаю? — усмехнулся Сейджуро. 

— Я думал, что если ты узнаешь, то незамедлительно выразишь своё… — Чихиро усмехнулся в ответ, — недовольство?

— Зачем? Глупо размениваться чужими секретами просто так, — Сейджуро сложил руки на груди, пальцы обожгло случайным прикосновением. 

— Пффф! — Чихиро тихо рассмеялся. — Я теперь тоже знаю твой секрет. 

Сейджуро замер и медленно вскинул брови. Невозможно. Быть того не может. 

— Какой же?

— Ты — человек, а не супер-андроид. И ты хочешь спать. Прямо посередине дня. Так и спи уже! — Чихиро демонстративно закрыл глаза, роняя голову на спинку, и Сейджуро попробовал последовать его примеру. 

Было неудобно. Жёсткий край дивана неприятно впивался в шею, разница в росте сейчас раздражала особенно, Чихиро-то ничего не беспокоило. Под закрытыми веками плясали цветные пятна, хотелось стряхнуть с себя сонное наваждение и встать, запереть все свои секреты и слабости. Хотелось устроить голову удобнее и позволить себе отдохнуть, пока умиротворение Чихиро действует и на него. 

— Ты невыносим. 

Чихиро поднялся, и сразу стало пусто. Сейджуро глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание, давя в себе глупое, неуместное разочарование. Оглушительно громко щёлкнул ключ в замке.

— Никто не войдёт и никто не увидит спящего Акаши Сейджуро, — Чихиро плюхнулся обратно и закинул руку на спинку. — Ты совершенно не умеешь отдыхать. 

Сейджуро резко открыл глаза, почувствовав как от прикосновения к шее поднимаются волоски. 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Помогаю расслабиться гиперответственному кохаю, — мягко улыбнулся Чихиро, оттягивая узел галстука Сейджуро вниз, и расстегнул следом две верхних пуговицы. 

Горлу стало легко и зябко, воздух хлынул в лёгкие неожиданно сильным потоком, словно одежда мешала дышать как следует. Сейджуро захотелось узнать, как это будет, если Чихиро освободит его совсем. Станет ли ещё легче?

Но Чихиро улыбнулся и вежливо отстранился. 

Одиночество, давно привычное и понятное, именно сейчас вдруг стало невыносимым. Сейджуро внутренне затрясло, он хотел это невероятное чужое спокойствие. Нелепо, иррационально хотел, чтобы Чихиро обнял его, забрался ладонями под рубашку, под кожу. 

Злость пришла мгновенно. Сейджуро ненавидел эту потребность в прикосновениях. Чувствовать себя уязвимым было слишком больно. 

— Я просил о помощи?! — зло прошипел Сейджуро, поднимаясь, нависая сверху, до боли сжимая в руках ворот рубашки Чихиро, нарушая, сминая личные границы. Пусть разозлится. Пусть взбесится. Почему Сейджуро здесь единственный, кому плохо? Почему он один? Никто не смеет смотреть на него сверху вниз!

Серые глаза широко распахнулись на несколько секунд, новый камешек, тихо булькнув, пошёл на дно морской бездны, и Сейджуро снова окатило спокойствием. Он даже не сразу свёл в голове воедино то, как Чихиро раздражённо поджал губы, и как крепко обнял за плечи, заставляя сесть. 

От этой почти ласки было ещё больнее. Сейджуро пытался закрыться от едкого и острого чувства бессильной тоски. Он мог ударить. Он хотел этого почти так же сильно, как обнять в ответ, вжаться в чужое плечо, спрятаться от себя самого и того другого Сейджуро, чьё место он занял. 

Чихиро осторожно погладил его по голове, убирая чёлку, и явно хотел о чём-то спросить, но Сейджуро отвернулся, прижимаясь щекой к ладони. За эту слабость, за удивлённо дёрнувшегося Чихиро тут же стало так стыдно, что в горле стал ком. 

Недостойно. Трусливо. 

Сейджуро вдохнул всей грудью, как если бы собирался делать искусственное дыхание, и поцеловал, решительно раздвигая губы Чихиро языком. Подчинять было проще. 

Чихиро не сопротивлялся, позволяя Сейджуро этот грубый, неловкий поцелуй, отвечая так же осторожно, как до этого касался волос. Можно было подумать, что он уступает, но Сейджуро всей кожей чувствовал, что это не так, и всё равно упустил момент, когда одна ладонь легла на шею, а вторая надавила на затылок. Сейджуро почти захлебнулся воздухом от того, как стало жарко, остановился чтобы вдохнуть, и тут же потерял контроль. Чихиро закрыл глаза и поцеловал его сам. Беспокойно и жёстко толкаясь языком, словно проверяя границы или предлагая соревнование. В ушах барабанами застучала кровь, и всё вокруг поплыло. 

Сейджуро ещё никогда и никому не проигрывал. 

Зрение мешало, отвлекало от того, какой Чихиро на вкус, какие на ощупь его волосы, какие горячие, такие знакомые руки. Сейджуро сомкнул веки и позволил себе потеряться в этом, очнувшись только когда Чихиро тихо вскрикнул и тряхнул его за плечи.

— Не кусайся!

Сейджуро заторможенно кивнул, с удивлением осознавая, что уже сидит на коленях Чихиро, и снова обрушился в поцелуй, оглаживая ладонями ходящие ходуном рёбра, задирая рубашку. Он хотел, чтобы Чихиро стонал, чтобы, задыхаясь, звал его по имени, чтобы призрачные остатки спокойствия разлетелись вдребезги. Пряжка ремня расстегнулась так послушно, будто Сейджуро владел телекинезом. 

— Да ты совсем с ума сошёл! — восхищённо прошептал Чихиро и тряхнул головой. Сейджуро в ответ надавил ладонью на ширинку, удивляясь каким горячим даже через одежду показался член Чихиро и как высоко и сорвано Чихиро застонал, кусая губы. 

— Блядь. Акаши, ты не с ума сошёл. Ты охуел, — хрипло выругался Чихиро, но не совладал с голосом и всё ещё восхищённо добавил: — Совсем-совсем охуел. 

— Мне нравится, как ты это сказал. Продолжай, — Сейджуро улыбнулся, очерчивая пальцами пуговицу на брюках. Чихиро дёрнулся сильнее и застыл, почти превращаясь в каменное изваяние. Собственный член болезненно пульсировал, сдавленный брюками и бельём. 

— Я не буду с тобой трахаться здесь! — упрямо продолжил Чихиро, на покрытых болезненным румянцем скулах заходили желваки. Сейджуро вжал его в диван, навалившись всем весом. Удовольствие прошло по нервам тёмной, горячей волной, бёдра сами собой подхватили ритм. 

— Акаши. Не. Здесь, — повторил Чихиро на ухо. — Пожалуйста. Я хочу вытащить тебя из твоей чёртовой одежды — она как доспехи. 

— Но у нас одинаковая форма? — непонимающе ответил Сейджуро, ослабляя хватку, разрешая обнять себя. Ладони Чихиро неспешно гладили по спине, рубашка липла к взмокшей коже и мешала дышать. Дышать мешало всё. 

— Ты же знаешь, что дело не в форме. А в том, как ты её носишь. Чёрт! Акаши, ты весь как перепутанный комок чёртовых нервов!

Сейджуро вспомнил, с чего всё началось, и в голове стало гулко и пусто. 

— Не здесь, Акаши, — тревожно прошептал Чихиро, губы почти касались кожи, превращая звук в сотни колких мурашек. — В твоей спальне или в моей. Всё, что захочешь. Но не здесь. 

— Обними меня. Сейчас. — Сейджуро на самом деле хотел попросить, но не смог. Приказы были понятнее. 

Чихиро послушно обнял, уверенно прижимая к себе так, чтобы можно было дышать, но почти невозможно пошевелиться. Внутри Сейджуро всё пульсировало и непривычно ныло от такой близости, он тяжело опустил голову, ломая один из внутренних барьеров, и обхватил Чихиро руками в ответ. 

Чувство безопасности. Такое простое и удивительное окружило Сейджуро защитным кольцом, и он понял, что может позволить себе немного доверия:

— У меня. Это ближе.


End file.
